1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply units, and more particularly to an output adjustment circuit for power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer is often equipped with a power supply unit, which converts an alternating current (AC) voltage to direct current (DC) voltages. These converted DC voltages are provided to different electronic elements of the computer. However, because the AC voltage is often not stable, the converted DC voltages often varies, which causes the electronic elements to work abnormally.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.